Broken Valley Mine
Broken Valley Mine is a location in southern Broken Valley that is only accessible to the player after getting your dragon form. When you approach the location earlier in the game, a cutscene shows people fleeing the mine, and an explosion causing debris to block the main entrance. Later, you need to find a way into the mine in search of the Hall of Echoes Sigil for the quest Lock and Key (part of the main quest, Hall of Echoes Bound). Description Gaining Entry With the main entrance barricaded, you must find an alternate method of entry. Guildmaster Williams not only knows of a secondary door, but also holds the key. He can be found on the top floor of the mine tower, southeast of Lovis' Tower and northwest of the mine (see Broken Valley Mine Tower for details). After obtaining the key, take your dragon form once again and travel southeast to the entrance marked on the map. You'll have to destroy some air defenses (mainly ballista towers) to land safely outside the door. Exploring the Mine The mine is fairly large, containing well over a dozen chests and ore veins, and a couple of secrets (one rather obvious, and one well-hidden). Should you wish to take the most direct (but least lucrative) route to obtain the Hall of Echoes Sigil, see the quest article: Lock and Key. Once inside the mine, loot the chest not far from the entrance and follow the cave north, then east. You'll soon come across the first group of enemies at a four-way junction, level 28 demons and Black Ring members. They may summon fire skeletons as well. The door to the north is locked. Ignore the passage further to the east for now, and proceed south. You'll find three Black Rock ore veins (#5 on map below) and a chest before reaching a three-way junction with more enemies. Head west, looting two chests and three Droxlerite ore veins (#6 on map). Further west you'll find three chests / small boxes containing random loot. On the south side of the room (across from the chest), there is a secret button on the wall. This opens up the south wall, leading to another small room with another chest. In the southeast corner of this room you'll notice a stack of crates. They conceal another hidden button, so smash them and press it. It also closes the wall you used to get in here. You'll need to find another hidden button (near the table) to open it again. Return to the previous room and you'll find that another small room has opened up to the west, containing two more chests. Loot them, then return east to the three-way junction. Proceed south at the junction, and loot the chest where it curves to the west. You'll find three Iron ore veins (#7 on map) soon after. The cave curves south again, leading to an area that appears to have been the main entrance before the explosion. Here you find a chest containing a lever handle (#3 on map). Take it and return north, all the way to the four-way junction with the locked door not far from where you started. Unlocking the Door To unlock the door, you need to acquire the key from Amon, a Black Ring Officer (B on map). Head east from the four-way junction, looting a chest and the Red Ore veins (#8 on map). Where the cave begins to curve north, you may want to quicksave. Further north is another large group of enemies, led by Amon. You can attempt to draw out an enemy or two at a time with a ranged weapon or spell to avoid fighting them all at once. But when you get close enough, Amon will call you out and join the fight. Once the area is clear of enemies, loot the key from Amon. Proceed north, then east. You'll find a locked gate (C on map), but fortunately the key is on the ground nearby. Open the gate and loot the four chests in front of you. The more obvious secret is here: use the previously acquired lever handle on the broken lever, then pull it. It opens a small room to the north with two more chests. Return to the four-way junction. Defeating Ba'al Now that you have Amon's key and have thoroughly looted the southern area of the mine, it is time to defeat Ba'al. Unlock the door (E on map) and continue north to another door, labelled "Maxos Door." You're about to face Ba'al and this door closes behind you permanently once you enter, so you may want to save the game before going in. Ba'al is level 30 demon overlord, and can be mindread to receive two skill points. He has demons to protect him, some of which are summoners themselves. It may be advisable to call your creature and any friends who can lend you a hand, even if just as a sacrificial distraction (Summon Demon, Summon Ghost, Summon Undead). Once you've defeated Ba'al you can loot the Hall of Echoes Sigil, completing the Lock and Key quest and awarding "The Sigil, the Seal" achievement. You can now proceed north to a small room with two chests and the teleporter to exit the cave. One of the chests contains the Plate Dragon Tail Piece (#4 on map). Quests *Lock and Key (part of the main quest: Hall of Echoes Bound) Enemies *Ba'al *Black Ring (including Officer Amon) *Demons *Summoned Fire Skeletons Loot *Hall of Echoes Sigil (quest item) *Herbs: Fatfern, Ginseng *Ore Veins: Black Rock, Droxlerite, Iron, Red Ore *Plate Dragon Tail Piece *Random loot in 19 chests Maps Location of the Broken Valley Mine: Map of the Broken Valley Mine: Notes *Before entering the mine (or after you leave), you may want to find two nearby chests containing random loot. One is at the base of the ramp leading up to the mine's locked door. The second chest is in the south-central area of larger walled-in platform just southwest of the mine entrance, guarded by fire skeletons and a goblin beholder. Category:Divinity II locations